obrolan sore hari
by LastMelodya
Summary: Papa adalah orang paling dingin sedunia, dan Mama adalah salah satu wujud oposisinya. [ side story of Fragmen ] [ #saradaweek 2016; day 6 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typos, plotless, and other stuffs. bisa dibilang, side story dari **Fragmen** _ **.**_

 **Note:** sekaligus ditulis untuk meramaikan Sarada Week 2016 day 6. Prompt: Papasasu/Mamasaku (i choose both)

* * *

 **obrolan sore hari**

 **.**

Sarada selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan pertama kali kedua orangtuanya bertemu.

Ia punya orangtua yang sangat bertolak belakang. Papa adalah orang paling dingin sedunia, butuh jutaan alasan yang lebih dari sekadar remeh jika ingin membuatnya tertawa. Bahkan, Sarada pun bisa menghitung kuantitas senyum yang Papa beri padanya. Sedang Mama, ia adalah salah satu wujud oposisinya. Mama mudah tersenyum, di balik helai merah mudanya yang sudah indah, senyum Mama juga begitu indah. Dan bagi Sarada, adalah hal yang mudah membuat mamanya dapat menyingkap senyum.

Atas dasar itu, Sarada sering dibuat penasaran, apa yang membuat mereka berdua dapat bersatu di antara dua oposisi tersebut. Sebagaimana pemikiran sederhana khas remaja dua belas tahun, bahwa adalah sulit menyatukan sebuah sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Maka, sore itu, ketika mendung bertaut di langit dengan angin-angin yang membawa petrikor masuk ke indera penciuman, Sarada menanyakannya.

"Uhm, Mama … aku penasaran, kapan pertama kali Mama bertemu Papa?"

Uchiha Sakura, menaikan alis di antara uap teh yang tengah diseduhnya. Sarada menatapnya dari meja pantri, menunggu dengan antusias jawabannya akan pertanyaan sederhananya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Sarada menunduk kecil, menyembunyikan senyum dengan satu gelengan kepala. "Ng … hanya penasaran."

Sakura tak segera menjawab. Ia menyelesaikan teh buatannya dan menuangkannya pada dua cangkir putih yang kemudian dibawanya kepada pantri, duduk di sana, di hadapan putri tunggalnya. Sarada menarik cangkir miliknya, menyesap dalam-dalam harum likuid yang melarut bersama gula di dalam cangkit tersebut. _Harum sekali._

"Jadi …," Sakura memulai, membuat Sarada segera melesatkan pandangannya kembali. "… ceritanya panjang." Wanita itu memberi cengiran kecil.

Sarada mengurvakan bibir. Menggenggam cangkirnya erat dan oniks yang melesap. "Kita punya banyak waktu sampai … Papa pulang," kata Sarada lamat. "Dan itu masih sekitar setengah jam lebih lagi."

Ada kekehan yang terumbar dari pengecap milik Sakura. Ia menggeleng pelan, menyesap sekali teh hangatnya dan kembali menatap Sarada. Putrinya ini, persis seperti suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Jika menginginkan sesuatu, harus dipenuhi saat itu juga.

"Yakin tidak akan bosan?"

"Ehm-hm," balas gadis itu. "Lagi pula, mana kutahu akan bosan atau tidak kalau Mama tidak cerita."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Memainkan jemarinya di sekitar leher cangkir yang ikut menghangat. Udara sore semakin dingin dan rintik-rintik hujan mulai terdengar mendominasi. Ah, mendung dan hujan melesapkan warna senja. Untuk sesaat, Sakura berdoa, semoga ketika saatnya Sasuke pulang nanti, hujan sudah berhenti turun.

"Mama dan Papa dulu … adalah sepasang sahabat."

Sarada memiringkan wajah, mendengar tak ada yang aneh dengan pernyataan itu.

"Bersahabat sudah saaaaangat lama, kau tahu? Mungkin seperti kau dan Boruto." Sakura menyebut salah satu tetangga mereka, yang sering bermain dengan Sarada. "Mama sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu saat kami akan bersama, bukan sebagai sahabat."

Ia memikirkan perbandingannya, ketika dengan otomatis otak Sarada membayangkan hubungan romantis antara ia dan Boruto. Rasanya … _ih, aneh sekali_. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura terkikik kecil sembari mencubit pipi putrinya.

Sarada menatap _emerald_ Sakura, "Ng, rasanya aku tahu bagaimana anehnya hubungan kalian."

"Hei, hei, ini tidak aneh, kok." Sakura menyela. "Yah, mungkin, karena memang pada akhirnya kami sadar kami saling … membutuhkan? Rasanya, hubungan ini terasa lebih benar."

Memori itu berputar menyambangi Sakura. Malam di mana Sasuke melamarnya, dengan bayang-bayang haru dan kehangatan yang tak pernah ada duanya. Ketika pada akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa seseorang yang ia cari selama ini selalu ada di sampingnya. _Selalu di sampingnya_.

"Mama tahan dengan Papa?" Sarada membuat cengiran kecil. "Untuk ukuran remaja dulu … Papa pasti menyebalkan."

Sakura tertawa. "Mungkin … karena tanpa sadar Mama mencintainya. Jadi, Mama sudah maklum." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sarada memikirkan bagaimana mamanya itu menghadapi Papa yang terlampau datar. Mama senang bicara, sebagaimana wanita itu senang tersenyum. Bertemu Papa mungkin salah satu bencana untuk Mama. Tapi, bagi Sarada, papanya harus bersyukur karena bertemu dengan wanita seperti Mama.

Ia tak pernah mengerti apa yang papanya rasakan, hanya saja, ada saat-saat di mana ia melihat Papa menjadi seseorang yang hangat di hadapan mamanya.

Sarada sering melihat, di suatu waktu ketika Mama dan Papanya menaut pandang, Papa akan tersenyum tipis kepada Mama.

Di balik kerlip-kerlip pandang yang saling mengisi, Mama akan membalasnya dengan sedikit rona-rona di belah pipi, untuk kemudian meretas tatapan seolah ia akan meledak jika memandang Papa lebih lama lagi. Lalu di waktu lain, ketika Mama bertanya sesuatu, Papa akan menghampirinya dan menjelaskan dengan begitu sabar (meski masih dengan wajah terlampau datar). Ketika mereka bejalan bersama, papanya akan melangkah mendekat dan tanpa kentara menyelipkan tangannya di sela jemari Mama.

Terkadang, hal-hal sederhana itu membuat Sarada takjub.

Papanya bisa begitu terlihat mencintai Mama walau dengan perbuatan yang tak begitu kentara.

Sarada baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi ketika terdengar suara klakson dari halaman depan. Sakura meloncat kecil kursi yang mereka duduki, dan melangkah dengan gegas-gegas tipikal untuk membuka pintu. Gadis itu sayup-sayup mendengar teriakan-teriakan mamanya, _"Ah, tunggu, Sasuke-kun! Kuambilkan payung_ — _heh, kau nakal sekali, sih! Nanti basah!_ _"_ dan itu membuat Sarada mengikik geli. Ia ikut melangkah ke depan dan melihat papanya yang sedang menggumam-gumam aneh di samping Mama. Rambut gelapnya setengah basah, dan jasnya sudah tersampir di lengan Mama.

"Kau tahu, kan, air hujan itu tak bagus, Sasuke-kun. Kau bisa sakit. Kalau kau sakit? Siapa yang repot? Aku! Kau itu manjanya melebihi Sarada kalau sedang sakit."

"Ck, Sakura, berisik."

Sarada memerhatikan lagi, kini dengan suara kekehan yang teredam. Sisanya, hanya senyum. Sampai ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk masuk dan melewati Sarada. Sakura bergerak cepat mencapai kamar mandi, _ingin memanaskan air untuk papamu,_ katanya. Sementara Sasuke berstagnasi sebentar untuk mengacak helai hitam Sarada.

" _Tadaima._ "

Raut Sarada secerah bintang-bintang yang menjadi favorit mamanya di langit-langit malam. Di kedua belah pipinya tersemat semburat merah ketika dengan pelan, ia membalas ujaran papanya.

" _Okaeri,_ Papa."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekilas dan menyusul Sakura. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak hangat yang masih tersisa di sekitar Sarada.

Sekali lagi, Sarada menoleh ke luar pintu. Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya, membawa langit menggelap lebih cepat. Angin berembus, menerbangakn tirai jendela yang sudah waktunya ditutup. Di luar, sore ini begitu dingin, sepi, dan gelap. Tapi …

 _Sarada memegang dadanya_.

… hatinya terasa begitu hangat dan penuh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
